1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puzzle game devices and more particularly pertains to a new puzzle game device for providing a folding game wherein a player attempts to recreate the appearance of a provided game piece structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of puzzle game devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method wherein a person is required to cut and bend portions of a panel to form the shape of a provided game piece.